Remus and Saraan
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: This fic is about one character I made up (Saraan) and Remus. Before you read this read Lives Washed Away: Remus and Saraan so you know what happened before.


(A/N- this story takes place after my short piece called Lives Washed Away: Remus and Saraan. This story is about basically what happened after Remus tried to commit suicide and Saraan saves him. It will probably be a series. It'll be in both Remus's and Saraan's POV, the chapters will tell you who's POV it's in)

# Chapter One: Saraan

KNOCK!

A knock on my front door. Not what I needed right now; I didn't feel leaving Remus's side. He was still unconscious and it pained me to see him that way.

KNOCK!

There it was again. I decided to ignore it, and stay with Remus. It had been a month since he'd threw him self over the ledge by the rocks. He'd been a bloody and mangled mess. That had since healed but he was still like this. He mumbled in his coma sometimes, and from that I'd learned his deepest secrets; some of them I defiantly didn't need to know.

People called me a recluse now, since I'd quit my job. Remus and my brother were more important, and then there was my own project. I made limited contact with anybody, and stayed mostly inside my house. With James and Lily dead, Sirius and Less gone, and Remus maybe never waking up, there just wasn't a lot I wanted to commit my self to.

I turned my eyes to Remus seeing him stir. That made sense; the full moon was tomorrow after all. 

"Saraan?" I turned. Robert stood in the doorway looking worried as usual. My brother. It seemed unusual that he'd be worried about me, as I usually worried about him.

"Saraan," he repeated. "Do you need anything? I'm kind of worried about you." It was true I could see it in his eye.

I smiled slightly. "You should be resting."

Robert scowled. "I'll be fine. It's not till…"

"Still," I turned my attention back to Remus. He twisted and turned in his sleep, moaning. I adjusted the cloth on his head.

"Just rest Rob, It'll put my mind at ease at least for a bit."

He sighed, but left. When he did I laid my head down ob Remus's chest and cried.

# Chapter Two: Saraan

The full moon was up, and I sat at Remus's bedside. There was a chance he'd wake up, and if he did I needed to be there. There was something I really needed to tell him.

Night approached quietly, and after making sure my brother was safe I went back to Remus. It killed me to see him like this. Of all the years I'd ever known him I'd never seen him transform from human to wolf. Only back.. He woke up shaking violently, and I tried to console him. He grasped me with a half hand half paw trying to talk but all that came out was a growl. I'd dosed him with a proto type of my invention so I'd be able to be with him that night. A final shiver and Remus fully a wolf.

I stroked his head and he climbed onto my lap.

"You know where you are?" I asked him kindly.

He nodded weakly.

"You wee in a bad way for a awhile." I kept talking. "You almost didn't live."

A whimpering sound came from my wolf, but I kept on stroking him.

"Self pity isn't going to help. It was a stupid thing to do. And Remus I wouldn't want to loose you."

He shifted in my lap, gently looking up at me. Daring me to say what I wanted to say next.

"Remus, listen I love you and I don't want you hurt." I said looking into his eyes. "You don't know how scared I was when you jumped. I…" I found I couldn't continue. I was too choked up. Instead I started to cry. Remus nuzzled up closer to me, and I stroked him some more, curling up into a ball.

"You truly are beautiful this way." I told him in between tears. Then I fell asleep next to him.

# Chapter Three: Remus

.

I woke up in the morning to bright light coming in through the blinds. I was next to Saraan on a chair. She looked beautiful, but stressed and worried at the same time. I remembered the night before, the conversation, the guilt I'd felt in my wolven form. There'd been a lot of that; guilt for all I'd put her through. But the night, the night I'd done that I guess I'd been desperate. But now Saraan was upset, and I guess her feelings meant a lot to me.

Saraan's eyes opened next to me. She yawned and looked around.

"Oh Rem." She sighed using her pet name for me.

"Hey," I looked at her smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"Don't do that." She kissed me. "All the thanks I need is you being alive."

I kissed her back then tried to get up. I found my legs to be tiered and weighed down.

"Get into the bed." Saraan instructed. "The potion might have a side effect."

"It worked wonders." I walked over to the bed and got in. I didn't have the energy to argue with her properly, so I let her doctor and baby me. She bought breakfast to me and sat while I ate.

"You were out for a month." She offered.

"A month!" I nearly choked on my bacon.

She nodded slowly.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" I had hopes. Maybe Sirius was free. Maybe they'd found Less. Maybe none of this had happened at all.

"Nothing really." Saraan broke into my thoughts.

"Oh." I said glumly.

"Rem, it'll be ok." Saraan sighed. "I have to go see Robert, make him rest."

"Yeah, ok." I smiled. "I love you know."

"I know." Saraan laughed and left the room. 


End file.
